


恋爱危险，小心尝试

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 和之国背景，有点漫画内容今天我就是要日的罗罗诺亚索隆哭爹喊娘。是索香





	恋爱危险，小心尝试

————————  
1.  
这条街上，有一个很厉害的人。脚步很轻，速度很快，甚至能感受到对方同样是霸气的使用者。

索隆仔细用见闻色追踪对方的去向。

这里是和之国，霜月康家被斩首之后。

2.  
草帽一伙是和之国的外来者，凯多的属下更是有德雷克和霍金斯两个熟悉他们的海盗，霜月家康的法场上闹的已经够大了。

“一切等找到路飞再说！”

他们分开的时候，娜美这样揪着索隆的耳朵说过这句话。

为了保护小都子，老实说八歧大蛇开的那一枪不是他拦下的。

一个活生生的山治站在他旁边，身上还有一点葱花和油烟的气味。

死厨子这么久不见，出场的时候居然还在那摆姿势。

赶紧给老子跪在地上道歉，这样的话也许勉为其难他还愿意和这个莫名其妙跑去和女人结婚的家伙和好！

于是索隆恶狠狠的瞪了一眼山治，没想到对方既没有心虚的下跪，也没有久别重逢的喜悦和感动，反而比他还凶神恶煞的反瞪了回来。

哈？？死厨子脾气见长啊？！

如果当下有时间他肯定直接把山治的脑袋给揍进地里，但当务之急是先把八歧大蛇的脑袋砍下来赔罪。

反正路飞早就告诉过他厨子回来了，不是他主动问的，是那个猴子船长自说自话。他也压根没用心听，这件事得等到厨子向他告罪的时候再一一盘问。

所以厨子出现在他身边的时候他也只是小小的激动了一下，小小的兴奋了一下——自从德雷斯罗萨之后，他已经怀念这种感觉很久了。

但战场上瞬息万变，没有时间给他想东想西，虽然他的脑子里已经用一万种体位撕了山治的衣服，但他们的交流必须很快结束，把小都子丢给厨子，因为那家伙即使双手抱着小孩也能战斗，顺道还救了一把旁边的女人，嘿，这可是看在你的面子上。

然后他们很快就分开了，八歧大蛇逃走的时候到真像钻地的蛇。

狂死郎的剑术不容小觑，厨子那边好像也跟那个恐龙打了起来。

他们之后会有时间的——那个厨子还没向他道歉忏悔，然后他可以以此为借口让厨子给他手淫口交自己坐上来……

索隆甩了甩头，赶紧把脑子里那张艳红的脸给忘掉，狂死郎那张长的快拖到地上的脸几乎快怼在他的刀尖上。

现在，他得先把这家伙给砍了。

3.  
他和狂死郎没有打多久，八歧大蛇逃走之后，场面过于混乱，娜美一拳打到他头上让他等路飞集合再说。

和狂死郎还没有分出胜负，厨子再一次不知所踪，叫日和的女人仍然寸步不离的跟着他。索隆烦躁的走在大街上，然后见闻色就嗅到了一丝气息。

有什么人正在试探他。

索隆站在原地警惕着周围。

“喂。”他偏了偏头对日和说。

“啊？”女人茫然无辜的看着他。

“有危险，别跟着我了。”撇下这句话他立刻向前追去。

“欸？索隆十郎先生！怎么回事——”

女人在身后大声叫他，似乎还追了几步，但很快就听不见她的声音了。

那个能够使用霸气的家伙，似乎在引诱他追上去。

有点意思，索隆咧嘴笑了笑，紧紧的抓着自己的刀。

那家伙的移动速度很快，就像老鼠逗猫一样总和他隔着不远不近的距离，索隆也不知道自己追到了什么地方，反正他最后总能回到大路上。

路上走的行人越来越少，穿过市集与民区，那个人似乎把他带到了一个被废弃的曾经的生活区。

街上已经开始很安静了。

索隆放慢脚步，平复呼吸，靴子踩在地上不发出一点声响。

他们已经很近了。

他每走一步都左右观望，这里两边街道上都是废弃的旧房子，有些还落着大锁，有些却门户大开早已被洗劫一空了。

那个人引他来这里做什么，是敌是友，他都不知道。

但这种感觉让他兴奋。

也许他可以和这家伙好好的打上一架，刚好他现在正因为臭厨子没有给他下跪认错就再一次不见人影而烦躁的要死。

对，是，他承认了，他真的很想念山治，见鬼，那个死厨子绝对是做饭的时候给他吃了什么奇怪的东西，不然他怎么会像个傻子一样的担心山治真的跑去跟女人结婚了，甚至被特拉仔发现好好嘲笑了一番。

这个帐也绝对要在臭厨子身上讨回来的。

他的左手握着和道，预备在出现任何动静的时候就直接一刀砍下去——旁边的空屋似乎传出了一点动静。

索隆不动声色的靠近门口。

和道已经出鞘一分，正要一击劈开这扇门的时候——门里突然伸出一只手，揪着他的领子把他拽了进去——扑面而来的是灰尘和泥土的气息，和一个伴随着葱花和烟草味的吻。

好吧，他可以等到臭厨子亲完这一口之后再和他算账。

剑士的眼睛慢慢适应了昏暗的室内，面前的果然是那个不告而别的恋人。

他太久没见到山治了，这双漂亮的蓝眼睛，像金丝线一样的头发，和柔软、温暖的嘴唇。

山治贴在他身上，他伸出手臂抱住山治的后背，张开嘴把舌头顶进了山治的嘴里。

他本该把这家伙骂个狗血淋头，但现在却像个毛头小子一样抱着山治亲个没完。

真是见鬼。

索隆气喘吁吁的放开了他，只是一个久违的亲吻，几乎让他激动到双手都在发抖。

“你他妈的——！”山治的脸上有一点擦伤，看见这条血痕才想起来他应该大发雷霆的，索隆立刻大声说话，却被一根食指按住了嘴唇。

“嘘，”他男朋友小声说，“我现在只想跟你做爱。”

4.  
他为什么会同意让山治为所欲为。

老实说，这不是他第一次这样自我反省了。

像个傻瓜一样被提溜着耳朵去洗衣服，按时吃饭和睡觉，不知道什么时候开始，他下意识的服从山治的一些指令。

这他妈是因为老子让着他，索隆想。

那么，现在又是怎么回事。

山治只是咬了咬他的耳朵，他就乖乖的让厨子把他给绑在了床上。

好吧，厨子把他推上床的样子确实性感爆了。

色令智昏啊。

索隆小心翼翼的试图动了动手腕，他们被一根皮带给绑在了床头，臭厨子绑的还挺紧。

山治注意到了他的动作，朝他温和的笑了笑。

行，这家伙总是知道哪里才是他的软肋，索隆叹了口气。

“你想怎么样，厨子。”他清了清嗓子，对跨坐在自己身上的人说。

山治小声的笑了笑：“放心，我对你的屁股没兴趣。”

他一边说，一边解开索隆的腰带。

此时他们都还穿着和之国的服装，山治顺便伸手把他头上那个假发髻给拿下来看了看。

“哪里割的草。”他笑了两声，把那个绿油油的东西放在床头。

索隆啧了一声。

老实说，他也没有很焦急。

厨子同样穿着和之国的服装，刚刚在门口亲热的时候胸前的衣衫被扯的乱七八糟，这时候跨坐在他身上，必须得把衣摆撩到大腿，露出大部分皮肤才行。

他喜欢山治坐在他身上的样子。

那双所向披靡的腿仅用来满足他一个人的欲望，有什么比这更令人兴奋的吗？

山治继续拆他的腰带，慢条斯理的，一圈一圈解下来。

索隆只觉得喉咙里都发痒。

一条腰带似乎给他解了半辈子，小屋里一点声音都没有。

然后那双手又撩开他的衣襟，手指头按了按他脖颈上的动脉，然后慢慢往下抚摸。

滚烫的手掌贴在他的皮肤上，喉结，锁骨，胸肌，胸前那条可怕的伤疤被格外照料，和他的双腿不同，这双手总是温和又平静。

索隆下意识咽了一口唾沫。

最后这双手落在了他身上的最后一层布料上。

“你有几天没洗澡了？”

他听见厨子笑着问他。

“一周了。”索隆故意盯着他的眼睛这么说。

山治从鼻子里哼了一声，然后解下他胯上的最后一层衣料，整个人仍骑在索隆身上，往后退了退，低垂眼睛十分干脆的趴了下去。

“喂，你——”索隆惊讶的想躲开。

别说他真的很久没洗澡了，哪怕就是他刚洗过澡，厨子通常也并不是很愿意给他口交。

山治没给他躲开的机会，嘴唇一裹，舌头在龟头上舔了一下。

索隆满足的叹了一口气。

肯定是这臭厨子在心虚的讨好他。

还算他有点眼力见。

山治没有再抬头，只是一心一意的舔他的阴茎，索隆也没有继续把话问出口。

他喜欢和山治沾边的一切情色的东西，这个男人，有神圣的舌头用来给他口交，最珍贵的双手给他手淫，战斗力超强的双腿会撒娇似的盘在他的腰上。

这一切都让他，非常满足。

山治舔的很仔细。

他看不到，但能感受到。

舌头把整根阴茎全部舔湿，嘴唇贴在龟头上，像在亲它。

老天，他不能这样想象。

他很快就硬了。

金色的脑袋趴在他胯间起起伏伏，又是含又是嘬，好像在做一件什么特别喜欢的事一样。

索隆已经开始大喘气了，山治总是知道他喜欢什么，想要什么。

节奏恰到好处，快感就像沙子一样一点点累积，让他整个腰胯都十分酥麻。

“呼……”索隆忍不住轻轻发出一点声音，山治离开之后他就只能和他的左手相伴，像这样痛痛快快的情事已经很久没有过了。

他甚至都快射了，这家伙难道想让他射出来吗。

——但，并没有。

几乎就在他高潮的前一瞬间，山治的服务停止了。

索隆极其不耐烦的动了动腰：“喂，厨子，别玩了。”

山治往前爬了一步，手肘撑在他的脑袋旁边：“急什么。”

然后在他的额头上亲了一下。

搞什么，大鱼大肉之后给上一磕奶糖，现在他更急了。

但无奈主动权不在他手里，金发男人星星点点的在他脸上落下几个吻，又亲了亲他的脖子和胸膛，连舌头都没伸过。

从骨头里的痒。

索隆忍不住顶了顶跨，但只能蹭到山治的衣服。

看他猴急的样子，厨子又坐在他身上笑。

真好看，他想，真好看。

脱自己衣服的时候山治的动作快得多，两下就扯了下来扔在一旁。

熟悉的身体和皮肤，窄腰长腿，和他梦里的一模一样。

但很快他又发现有哪里不对。

“喂，厨子，”他示意了一下山治的头顶，“你那玩意不摘？”

“嗯？”山治赤条条的坐在他身上，伸手摸了摸头顶的发髻，“啊，你说这个。”

他用手拉了一下，但却不像索隆一样揪下了一整个假发髻，而只是拽下了一条绳子，半长的头发散落下来，他随手扒拉了两下。

索隆眯了眯眼睛：“你头发长了。”

“是有点，”山治笑着说，“前段时间没空剪头发。”

确实长了点，实际上他们阔别两年后，山治的头发就比十九岁时留长了些，但这时似乎更长了，柔软的贴在脸颊上，甚至让这个男人看起来都柔和了不少。

也挺好，索隆想。

骑在他身上的人不想再接这个话题，而是直接跪起来，握住索隆湿漉漉的阴茎就要坐下去。

“喂，”索隆下意识伸手要拦，“这不行吧……”

不管怎么说，厨子不是女人，没有合适做这事的地方，先前在船上的时候三天两头胡搞厮混，有时急急忙忙不做润滑也就罢了，这都多久没见了，硬插进去厨子明天是别想下床了。

山治并未搭话，只管握着往下坐。

插进去的地方并不像索隆想的那样干涩，反而是非常顺利的就把龟头吞了进去，里边潮湿、温暖。

“你，”索隆话都有点说不利索了，“你什么时候——！”

山治抬起头朝他得意的笑了一下：“鼻子给了我一瓶蛤蟆油。”

“你这家伙……！”索隆几乎是面红耳赤的瞪着他，搞什么鬼，这家伙刚刚就这样夹着湿漉漉的屁股在大街上走来走去吗！！

山治又低下头，索隆不能完全看清楚他的表情，但能看到拧紧的眉毛和咬的有些泛白的嘴唇。

太久没做了，果然还是有些勉强，若是让索隆来插入，他应该会一点点往里进，插进龟头之后等一会，拔出一点再插，但这家伙对自己一贯狠的很，摆明了就是要直接插进去。

费那个劲做什么，索隆有些不高兴的看着山治动作，他可不会对这家伙这么粗暴。

但久违的结合实在让人满足到说不出半句不要来，一想到厨子是为了讨他高兴，倒不如接受了这番好意。

全部插进去的时候山治坐在他身上发抖，圆润的手指头抓着他的腰腹，大口的喘气，似乎着实是有点太为难他了。

骑在他身上的男人没过多久就抬起头，扯了个不怎么好看的笑容：“这段时间吃的挺补？”

索隆压根就没心思听他说了什么，他爱死山治坐在他身上操自己的样子了，动的时候会看见粗黑的阴茎插在洁白的身体里，汗水一层一层的出，该红的地方都被染成红色，精瘦的腰在空气中扭来扭去，那张讨厌的嘴只会发出他喜欢的声音。

“快动。”索隆说。

他等不了了。

厨子的里面像第一次一样紧紧的咬着他，简直要把他的魂都给吸进去。

山治也不含糊，让动就动。提起腰臀然后用力做下去，漂亮、强壮的身体骑在他身上扭动，没有人的时候山治从来不控制自己叫床的声音，每动一下就叫一声，又尖又细，爽快极了。

操了自己两下似乎有点坐不住了，整个人软软棉棉的趴下来，趴在索隆前胸上，屁股倒是一点也不懈怠，讨着欢欣。

这个姿势是除了后入之外索隆最喜欢的一个姿势，既可以看见山治的脸，又能享受到这个男人的臣服与沉醉。

他的腰肢和大腿动起来有力的很，里边湿哒哒的咬着索隆的阴茎，动起来也是十足的带劲，光是看着就让人血脉喷张。

他趴在索隆身上，一边高声浪叫一边给自己手淫，索隆只觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了。

山治在很多时候会叫他的名字，吵架的时候、洗碗的时候，但只有在这个时候，他才会有时高亢的、有时呜咽的念叨着索隆的名字，这几个字音嚼碎了含在嘴里，像满心满眼就只有他一个人似的。

“你知道吗，”索隆咬着他的耳朵说，“你不在的时候……呼，我只能自慰。”

“在你那个该死的未婚妻面前操你，你觉得怎么样？”

“让她看到，嗯……让他们都看到，你的乳头是粉红色的，呼，只要、只要吹一下就会立起来。”

“你这家伙已经没有男人不、不行了。”

“我想着你，想着把你的衬衫撕掉，腿也分开，你就会像个女人一样不敢看我。”

“我、我操你的时候，哈，你他妈的还会吸老子，我就想着你的屁股有多好操，就要射了。”

情人间的耳语在床铺嘎吱嘎吱的声音和浪荡的叫床声下仍然清晰可闻，索隆平时不爱多说话，像这些下流话通常也都不是他来说，但今天他真的爽到神智都飞到九霄云外了，思念与爱欲汹涌而出，一切的理智在山治面前都溃不成军。

他说完最后一个字的时候，身上的男人高潮了。

液体洒在他的胸腹上，含着他阴茎的地方剧烈的颤抖收缩，他忍不住和山治一起呻吟出声。

高潮的余韵还没过去，山治又继续撑着他的腹肌上下动作，甚至叫的比刚刚还要淫荡，逐渐疲软的阴茎在山治身前晃来晃去，上面还沾着一点白浊，虽然大半部分都留在了索隆的肚子上。

“嗯、嗯……索隆，啊，索隆！”骑在他身上的男人用最露骨的眼神盯着他，艳红的嘴唇一张一合。

真的，快要爽飞了。

索隆的脑子一片空白，喉咙里发出控制不住的声音，眼睛死死的盯着山治，眉毛拧在一起，阴茎抖动了几下。

——就在他将要高潮的那个当口，山治居然又一次把自己的身体脱离了他的阴茎。

“哈，哈……？”索隆喘着气疑惑的盯着山治，他现在急躁的快要爆炸了，就差一点点就能登顶，被这样打断实在是太难受了。

结果上一秒还在他身上醉生梦死的男人，居然十分平静的从他身上跨了下来，坐在床沿上开始擦拭身体？？

“你，你他妈干嘛呢？？”索隆朝他吼了一句，被绑在床头的双手就像拆床一样用力的挣了两下，发出了巨大的声音。

“绿藻头，”山治慢条斯理的把自己收拾干净，然后开始穿衣服，“这几天过的挺不错吧？”

“哈？？你他妈说什么蠢话——”

“听说你英雄救美，又救了一位公主，嗯？”

索隆茫然的看着他，搞什么，为什么突然提那个女人。

山治仍然微笑着，但这时候这个笑容早已不是刚开始的那种温和与诱惑了。

“还一起睡了吧，怎么样，美女抱在怀里有没有做个好梦？”

“哈？？那个和我一点关系都没有！”

他好像快知道这个死厨子打什么主意了，该死，他跑去和女人结婚，索隆还没找他算账，这家伙居然敢先整到他头上来？！

“啊，对了，刚刚还救了一次呢，抱的很熟练嘛。”山治的腰带也系好了，从地上捡起那条头绳。

“你他妈去和女人结婚——”

“我那是被迫！”山治猛的提高声音打断他，“总之，你他妈的惹毛老子了，小绿藻，你就在这好好的待着反省一下好了。”

说着，他的发髻也绑好了，蹬上木屐就要出门离开。

“喂，厨子，你把我放开，喂！别走！回来！你他妈把老子放开！敢走你就完蛋了！！绝对！！”索隆着急的想要挣脱那根皮带，但该死的未免也太牢固了一点。

山治走到门口即将开门的时候，停了一下。

索隆赶紧抓住机会：“喂，厨子，别闹了，赶紧放开我！”

然后他漂亮又讨厌的金发恋人缓缓的回过头——朝他扯了扯嘴唇。

“哔。”摔门走人。

“老子杀了你——！！！！！”

End


End file.
